


@covfeferac has uploaded a new video

by A_Butter_Churner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, It's a youtube au, M/M, Multi, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, they're all youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner
Summary: Hi guys. So, this might be a series? Or a multi-chaptered fic? We'll see. Basically, Les Amis are all YouTubers. This is Courf's video. Yay.
Relationships: Azelma Thénardier & Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier, Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Gavroche Thénardier & Les Amis de l'ABC, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship, Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire, Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier, Éponine Thénardier & Les Amis de l'ABC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	@covfeferac has uploaded a new video

**Author's Note:**

> So....yeah. This was, pretty stupid. But I had a lot of fun writing it and hopefully you will enjoy reading it. Hopefully. I don't know where I'm going with this, just let me know what you think and if this is a series worth continuing.
> 
> Love you guys!

_@covfeferac has uploaded a new video._

_The camera zooms in on Courfeyrac's freckled face. He's grinning widely and bouncing in the bright pink (sorry, salmon) rolling chair he sits on._

"Oh. My. God. GUYS! Hi! I know it's been like, **forever** since I last uploaded, but in my defense, stuff was going on. And I thought, 'hey, if you still have subscribers left, why don't you explain to them why you left them hanging like, 5 months ago?'"

_The camera stills as Courfeyrac pauses in his seat._

"Okay, I didn't think that, Combeferre did. But I really am sorry I left you guys, things have been crazy. Let me recap so you guys know what's going on. Don't worry, we're fine, everything's cool. Well, more or less. So to recap the last five months, I moved out. Actually, we all did! If you’re new, first of all HI! Welcome! I’m Courfeyrac, Courf, or Idiot. I get all three in equal amounts, so it doesn’t really matter. Here on this channel, we pride ourselves on being the _gayest_ channel on the internet. Basically the entire time my queer ass does stupid stuff, I film it, and you guys seem to enjoy!”

_Courfeyrac attempts to lift the camera and reposition it but ends up dropping it and the screen goes black._

_The screen lights up a second later to reveal a man in glasses with an exasperated, but fond expression on his face. The man calls: “It’s working again” to someone in the background. Courfeyrac jumps out in a bright yellow tank-top and slides back into position on the pink (salmon) rolling chair._

“Thanks, ‘Ferre! Sorry about that, guys. Little tech malfunction. Where were we? Oh, yeah. For the uninitiated, that guy was Combeferre. Isn’t he amazing? He’s the best. Him, me, and our other friend Enjolras have been best friends for like, **ever** _._ Since we were, what? Three? Anyway, he always helps with my tech stuff when I’m filming. Absolutely incredible.

Those of you who’ve been here a while, you know that the three of us been planning to leave our parents’ places and head to Paris for school for a while. You also know some of the shit we’ve had put up with over the years. But we made it! We’re in Paris, everything’s settling down. I’m training to become a Performing Arts teacher, which is awesome. I’m pretty good with kids, I think.

This is just a check-in video, so you guys don’t think I suddenly dropped off the face of the planet. I’ll be back with regular updates every Thursday. I think? Shit, I forgot my update schedule. Well, you can expect more ridiculous stuff coming from me soon! Enj and ‘Ferre will probably be featured too, whether they want to or not.

Thank you guys for watching, I love you guys to the moon and back! Kisses! Byeeeee!

_The camera clicks off and goes black._

_The camera turns back on a second later with Courfeyrac jumping ten feet in the air._

“Shit, I forgot! Now that we’re in Paris, we’ve got this whole group of friends. We call ourselves Les Amis de l’ABC. I know, right? A lot of them are YouTubers too, so you can check them out. I’ll link their channels in the description. They asked for a plug in, and I totally forgot.

Well, there you have it. I will see. You. Later.”

_Courfeyrac attempts to do finger guns at the camera but instead falls off the chair and clatters to the floor._

“I’m okay!”

_The camera clicks off._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That happened. So, I don't have all of the handles for every Les Amis member yet. Here are the ones I've made so far:
> 
> Courf- @covfeferac  
> Enjolras- @fucknapoleon  
> Ferre- @mothsnotbutterflies  
> R- @weRdrunk&depressed OR @drunkdoodles
> 
> If you guys have ideas for the others, let me know what you think. I don't know what I'm doing tbh. If anyone asks, I'll give a short description of each channel. I have E's, R's, Courf's, Ferre's, Jehan's, Montparnasse's, and Joly's so far.
> 
> Love you guys! Bye!


End file.
